


Secret relationship

by Yaiza_trashmouth14



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Post-Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28555587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaiza_trashmouth14/pseuds/Yaiza_trashmouth14
Summary: Miguel and Sam find out about Hawk and Demetri's relationship
Relationships: Demitri/Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz, Miguel Diaz/Samantha LaRusso
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Secret relationship

**Author's Note:**

> Things to clarify:  
> 1) English is not my first language, sorry if there are mistakes  
> 2) Insert after season 3, no spoilers, I made up the plot

Hawk and Demetri were at the Miyagi-Do to train, they were the first to arrive.

Eli, do you think it's about time we told the others about our relationship? —said Demetri as he hugged him

Honestly, I still don't feel ready, it's difficult to come out of the closet with our friends, the good thing is that both your parents and mine are the only ones who know about our relationship and accept it — Hawk answered

It's okay, I don't want you to feel pressured honey—said Demetri

Hawk smiled at that comment, and kissed his boyfriend on the lips, a kiss that Demetri returned with pleasure.

Sam and Miguel arrived at the Miyagi-Do a few minutes later and found Hawk and Demetri in a passionate make-out session. Sam had to hold back the urge to scream with excitement while Miguel stared in surprise because he didn't believe what he was seeing.

Miguel touched Hawk's shoulder

Demetri and Hawk broke away from the kiss quickly as they looked at Sam and Miguel

So since when are you dating?— asked Miguel.

For a few weeks —Demetri replied.

Miguel, you owe me 10 dollars—Sam said.

Have you bet on our relationship? —asked Hawk

Yes—said Miguel

Why didn't you tell us about your relationship before? Did you think that the rest of us would react badly? Because it's not like that, —asked Miguel.

We did not feel safe, this coming out of the closet sucks and we were afraid that someone would react badly - said Demetri while hugging Hawk

You know that you are a good couple, but Hawk, if you break Demetri's heart, you'll see them with me — Sam said.

Hawk and Demetri laughed at that comment.

I would never do it, Demetri is the best thing that has happened to me in my life — said Hawk as he interlaced his fingers with Demetri's and gave him a tender kiss on the lips.


End file.
